Life On Film
by The First Time Contest
Summary: Alice and Rosalie have been meeting up in secret, how will things evolve when they finally start to go "all the way"? My first foray into femmeslash, so please be gentle with me.


**The First Time Contest**

_**Title: **_Life on Film

_**Word Count: **_3551

_**Rating: **_M

_**Pairing: **_Alice/Rosalie

_**Summary: **_Alice and Rosalie have been meeting up in secret, how will things evolve when they finally start to go "all the way"? My first foray into femmeslash, so please be gentle with me.

_**Disclaimer: **_We all know who created the characters, and it sure wasn't me. Title isn't mine either; it's a song by London based band Suzerain. I recommend you check them out!

* * *

Life on Film:

"No one's looking, come on Rose. I need to come. All over your gorgeous face." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. My heart beat out a hip hop beat as she shoved me up against the door and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, her boobs squashing up against my chest. Her soft tongue tangled with mine as her tiny hands gripped my hips almost painfully.

"Fuck... Alice..." I groaned as she began to tug on one of my rock hard nipples through my thin top. "That feels amazing." I was glad I had decided to come to university braless today. I couldn't wait until she realised I had forgone knickers too under my leggings. Well, it wouldn't do to have a visible panty line.

"Jesus, I love your tits." I groaned again as she exposed them to the cool air and began to suck, nibble and tease my nipples with her ever so talented mouth. I ran my own hands around her waist and into the waistband of her jeans to cup the soft cheeks of her arse encased in the softest silk imaginable.

I remember the first time I'd seen Alice Brandon. I was the new girl on campus and got lost, a lot. The course director has asked Alice to show me round and basically make sure I was able to find my way to lectures. She was really friendly and welcoming and really outgoing. When she introduced me to her group of friends, they all accepted me without question. It was a bit surreal, a bit like a movie or a trashy teen book. I wasn't complaining because I usually found it quite hard to make new friends, particularly with other girls.

All most people saw when they looked at me was my blonde hair, big boobs and narrow waist. It was irritating to discover that the guys all wanted to fuck me while all the girls just wanted to keep me away from their boyfriends. I'd spent far too long crying about it that I finally decided that if no one was able to see beyond what was on the surface, I wasn't going to bother making too much of an effort. I was going to utilise my time and get a great degree in engineering then find a good job so I could set myself up for the foreseeable future.

I was blown away when Alice and her friends accepted me for me. They were a fabulous bunch. There was Bella, Edward, Emmett, James and Laurent. I'd never seen such an eclectic group of friends, but it was refreshing not to be surrounded by cliques.

I'd been friends with them for a couple of months before I realised that Alice was Bi. I'd just assumed that she and James were a couple. In fact, it was quite hard to pin down who was a couple and who were simply friends. I'd worked out that Edward and Laurent were pretty hot and heavy, but the rest of the guys seemed to pretty much share Alice and Bella. When I'd worked it all out, I was a little shocked, but then saw that their sexual freedom was the reason their group worked so well. I just hoped they didn't expect me to be the same.

I was halfway through my GCSEs when I realised I wasn't wired the same way as my friends. Victoria and Tanya were constantly going gaga over the latest boy band member or actor. I found them attractive sure, but I never really fancied any of them like my two best friends did. The boys at school did nothing for me either. They were irritating and arrogant. The female supply teacher we had for a week towards the end of my final year stirred things in me though. Things I'd never expected. I'd just always assumed that I was the picky one, the one that never thought anyone was quite good enough on which to bestow my feelings.

So not true. As soon at the supply walked into that first English lesson I suddenly understood what the hoohah was all about. I knew what it felt like to be attracted to someone completely unattainable. Throughout the hour, I must have looked like a total simpleton just sitting and staring at her, but I couldn't stop. Apparently I wasn't the only one as many of the boys in my class were talking about her after the lesson.

After a week of lessons taught by Miss Platt, I was a quivering mess of hormones. Thankfully I managed to hide it quite well as none of my friends questioned me about it, but when I was alone, I couldn't stop thinking about her and imagining her naked. From then on, whenever my parents went out on their Friday night date to whatever restaurant was being reviewed in the paper that week, I spent my alone time googling girl on girl porn.

I was like a woman possessed. I could not get enough. I found a YouTube channel that taught women how to masturbate to get the best orgasms going. A woman and her partner gave demonstrations on absolutely everything. I was transfixed. I couldn't imagine myself doing any of the things I watched, but I loved watching how they both reacted and the sounds they made. I was horny pretty much the whole weekend after collapsing into bed exhausted from

bringing myself to a screaming orgasm.

Soon enough, it wasn't enough. Like any addiction, I craved more and more. After a couple of months, Victoria asked me straight out if I was gay after I turned down three guys asking me to the end of year disco. I spluttered, stumbled over my words and blushed like mad until I admitted it.

"Do you fancy me?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry V, but I don't."

"What about Tanya?"

"Nope. You're my friends, nothing more." She didn't seem bothered by it at all, but Tanya acted a little strangely when I told her. It was the reaction I'd been scared of, but with Victoria by my side, I was able to deal with me and Tanya growing further and further apart until we simply said 'hi' in the corridors or street in passing.

I was never 'out and proud' but I rarely hid my sexuality anymore. Those close to me knew and accepted me. The boys at school all teased me stating they could change me, but it never worked. Throughout studying for my A Levels, good looking guys would ask me out in the hope I would finally cave and agree, but I never did.

Only once did someone I turned down get nasty. He was a bit of a heartthrob and wasn't used to girls saying no to him. We were out on a Maths excursion and the tutor couldn't see us. He grabbed me, calling me a 'dirty fucking dyke' and telling me I just needed a real man to show me what's what. I was petrified, but managed to wrench my arm free and give him a swift knee to the balls. I never had any issues from him again, but my guard was raised from that day. At least until I met Alice and her friends.

I'd transferred to the uni due to being edged out of the engineering course at my last uni for being female. A gay female at that. Oh, there was no way to prove it, but my woman's intuition told me that was the case. I searched around for the same course and was overjoyed to find that three of the five tutors on my current course were female. I instantly felt at home and was thankful I hadn't missed too many lectures.

I was extremely grateful to Alice showing me around the large and confusing campus after getting lost a couple of times. We'd known each other for about a week when she admitted that she was attracted to me.

We were sat in the beer garden of the campus pub waiting for both our lunch and friends to join us.

"Hey Rose. I don't want to freak you out or anything..." _No sentence that started like that ever came to any good. _

"But..?" I prompted as I could see the others heading our way.

"I just wanted to say … er... "She looked really uncomfortable and her blush was fucking delicious. Alice was gorgeous, in a petite, impish kind of way. I could really see us as a couple, but Alice was with James, at the moment, and I was not the home wrecker type. "Fuck... I'm never like this normally. Look Rose, I know you're gay. You are fucking gorgeous and I would love to take you out for … dinner, or something."

"But... what about you and James?"

"Ah... He'll understand. We were getting a bit bored anyway. So, can I?"

"I'd love it if you did." She grinned and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Can we... keep it to ourselves for a while, you know, just in case it's a disaster?" I nodded and grinned. I could cope with that. I wasn't one for parading my relationships in public anyway.

That was almost six weeks ago, and not only had it not been a disaster, it had been extremely fucking amazing. Alice did things to my body I had only ever seen on those YouTube videos of my teenage years, but she didn't push me into sex. I'd told her I was a virgin and she completely understood my hesitation. The hesitation I'd had until today.

I realised, as I was pushed against that door with Alice sucking my tits, that I was finally ready. I wanted Alice to fuck me. I no longer wanted to hide our relationship, grabbing moments in corridors or sneaking into each other's halls whilst roommates were out at some party or another. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other's bodies. The first time Alice went down on me, I thought I was going to pass out. I never realised something could feel so amazing. From then on, I was determined to make her feel the same. Alice taught me what she liked and how to prolong her orgasm and I loved every minute of it. My favourite position fast became the 69.

But I was ready for more. I needed penetration.

"Alice... ungh... honey. Please stop for a...oh god, don't stop." Not only was I being subjected to my breasts being fondled, nipped and sucked as Alice knew I loved, but her small, delicate hand had now worked its way into my leggings.

"What's this? Someone came prepared." She looked up at me, her ice blue eyes dark with desire. "So wet for me..." It took all my strength to pull her hand away from where she was stroking my swollen lips.

"Please, stop. I need to talk to you." I watched as she pouted before pulling her hand slowly out of my leggings and placing the tips of her fingers into her mouth. That almost made me come on the spot, but I had to tell her now before I chickened out.

"Rose, baby. We have this room all to ourselves for at least an hour, and you want to talk? Seriously?"

"Yes I do. I think it's kind of important." She let me move away from the door and sit down on one of the seats that filled the room, which I now saw was a small lecture theatre with a kitchen.

"OK, I'm all ears."

"I want you to fuck me." I couldn't stop myself from simply blurting it out.

"You want me to what?"

"I don't want to be a virgin anymore Alice. I want you to make love to me." The smile that spread across her face lit up the room as she bounded across the room and jumped onto my lap.

"Rose, you have just made me the happiest girl ever. I am going to make you feel so fucking good." She kissed me with such intensity I was left breathless when she finally pulled away.

"I trust you completely."

After I'd told Alice I was ready for her to have me in all way possible, she was like a whirling dervish. Planning was her forte and it was best to simply stay out of her way until she was finished, which was ideal for me as I had a big end of module exam to revise for. As much as I missed her, I didn't need the distraction that is Alice. We texted and emailed, but we didn't meet up which was fine as it gave me something to look forward to after my exam. Almost straight after. Alice had texted me the address of a motel and told me to be there an hour after my exam had finished. Not the best way to relax me before a major exam, but I didn't let it bother me too much.

I managed to get through my exam without passing out from the visions going through my head. I declined joining my classmates for a celebratory coffee; I had somewhere more important to be. I walked as fast as I could without actually running to my car. Before starting the engine, I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I didn't particularly want to crash and end up in A&E. Eventually, I pulled out of the car park and made my way towards whatever Alice had in store for me.

The motel was pretty much what I expected. I already had the room number so I didn't need to approach the desk. I climbed the stairs to the second floor to try and expel some of my pent up energy, and also because the lift looked like a death trap, and stopped outside the door.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it was flung open and Alice jumped about three feet into the air in shock at seeing me stood directly in front of her.

"Finally. I've been going crazy waiting for you." She dragged me into the room and locked the door. "How did your exam go? I'm sure it was fine. Do you want a drink? I have some vodka, it's cheap and nasty, but it'll do, right?" I placed my hand over her mouth to stop the mile a minute stream of words.

"Alice, sweetie. Calm down, please. "I couldn't help but laugh. "You are not helping my nerves. Now, my exam went well, I think. I'll find out in a couple of weeks. Yes, I would love a drink and Vodka is fine." I removed my hand.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been here for nearly two hours and was starting to think you'd changed your mind." Two hours? Jesus. I shivered with the anticipation of what she had planned.

"Nope, not getting rid of me that easily."I leant forward and kissed her slowly, sucking her plump bottom lip between my own and gently nibbling on it. Eventually she pulled away and smiled at me coyly.

"Thank you. Now, I need to ask you something."

"What's that?" The nerves that had dissolved with the kids were starting to build again.

"Remember those videos you used to watch that you told me about?"

"Yeah." Just the thought of watching those women together was making me wet.

"How would you feel about... making our own video? Just for us?" I stayed quiet for a while, considering it. I'd never admitted to anyone, not even Alice, that I had made a couple videos of myself using the webcam on my laptop. I never did anything with them and eventually deleted them for fear of them being found. Alice couldn't have known that this request would turn me on so much. "Rose? Are you OK? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, you didn't scare me, quite the opposite." I grinned at her. "We'd have the only copy?" Cue bouncy Alice.

"Oh yeah, of course. We could watch it together... Fuck I'm getting horny just thinking about it." She pushed me back onto the bed and straddled my hip. "I am going to make you scream like a banshee Rosalie Hale." She kissed me deeply before sitting back, resting her weight on her legs so as not to crush me. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a tiny remote control and pointed it at a video camera I hadn't noticed that was set up on a tripod next to the bed.

"Now I know why you've been here for two hours."I teased. "What would you have done if I had said no?" Without answering me, Alice begins to undo the buttons on the man's shirt she's wearing. Just as she reaches the one covering her breasts, she starts to undulate her hips in a circular motion rubbing herself against me. I can't help but watch her hands as they worked on exposing her tits. I raise my hands to cup them, but she slapped my hand away.

"No touching. This is all you baby." She grinned as she finally removed the shirt completely making me realise once more that, compared to her tiny hand span waist, her breasts are quite large. I want to pin her to the bed and take her nipples between my teeth the way I knew made her moan and writhe.

"Please Alice... I need to."

"No."

The cool air felt wonderful against my flushed skin as Alice ran her tongue from my collarbone, past my nipples which she was rolling between the thumb and forefingers of both hands down to my navel. The lower she got, the more my hips moved of their own violation, my bare skin seeking friction against Alice's. It hadn't taken her long to undress us both and my entire body was craving more of her touch.

I moaned out loud as she stopped teasing my now engorged nipples and slowly trailed her hands down my body to my hips. When she reached the top of my arse cheeks she looked up at me through her thick eyelashes.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" She asked, her voice thick.

"I... I... I think so. I mean, yes, yes I am." My nerves got the best of me a little.

"We can stop if you want."I shook my head furiously. "OK. I believe you." Without another word, she lifted my backside off the bed, slid a pillow under me and lowered her head. A jolt of lust fired through my body as I felt her lick the entire length of my pussy until she was able to suck my swollen clit between her lips and flick it with the tip of her now pointed tongue.

"Fuuuuuuck... that's... ung..." Was the most coherent thing I was able to manage as Alice ran the tip of her tongue around my clit slowly exerting more and more pressure with each pass. I gripped and twisted the sheets of the bad in my hands as I felt my body begin to tense. _ No, it can't happen this fast, not today. _ I slowed my breathing to stave off the orgasm I could feel building in the pit of my stomach.

The moment Alice pushed her slender finger inside me; my eyes flew open in amazement. She'd never done that before, always preferring to use her oh so talented mouth. She pulled that mouth away from me to tell me to touch myself then began to tease my throbbing clit again. I raised my hand to my breasts and began to knead and tug at my rock hard nipples which seemed to intensify the feeling of Alice licking and pumping.

I'd never made so much noise, or thrashed so much as I was doing on that bed. Alice always caused intense orgasms, but I could tell that this one was going to be the hardest I'd ever experienced. It was building again, yet this time it was building right from the very tips of my toes. Alice was now using two fingers and was curling them to reach my G spot which was causing my entire body to shudder and jerk in anticipation.

"Alice... I'm not... oh... not gonna last...shit that feels amazing." At these words, Alice pumped harder and faster as her tongue drove me wild. All too soon, I felt the tingle spread through my body until I screamed something completely unrecognisable as my body thrashed as I rode out my orgasm. "Jesus... fuck Alice." I panted as she slithered up my body.

"I love the noises you make when you come." She kissed me deeply, allowing me to taste myself on her lips. I managed to wrestle myself into a sitting position with Alice straddling my lap.

"I love coming, just for you." Rather than answer me, she took her fingers, slick with my juices, into her mouth and ran her tongue over them. Seeing that made me crave more instantly. "But it's time you came, for me."

* FIN *


End file.
